


Wake-Up

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gives Felix a wake up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up

"Baby," whispered Louis, peering inside the curtain to Felix's rack. "Are you awake?"

"Sorta," Felix groaned into his pillow, not even bothering to flip over.

Louis smiled. Felix was cute half-asleep. He almost didn't want to rouse him. Almost. Louis crawled into the rack and on top of Felix, wrapping his arms around Felix's middle.

"What are you doing?" Felix mumbled.

"Just coming to visit you," Louis whispered into his ear. Louis' hand slid down from Felix's waist to his crotch and began rubbing the outside of his pants. Felix shifted underneath him and Louis arranged himself so they could both get comfortable. Once they both settled back in, Louis continued rubbing, and slowly reached for Felix's zipper. Once he'd slid the zipper down, he slipped his fingers inside the slit in Felix's boxers.

Louis gently stroked Felix's cock with first one finger, then two, then three. Up and down, sliding across the smooth skin. Felix groaned.

"You like that baby?" Louis asked.

"Yes," Felix moaned into the pillow.

Four fingers now, as Louis could feel Felix growing hard under his touch. Felix shifted beneath him again, rocking back into Louis' waist.

"Should I keep going baby?" Louis whispered.

Felix moaned again. "I love it when you call me that," he said.

Louis smiled. "Well, if that's all it took…"

Felix finally flipped over to face him. "Oh, what you're doing is just fine too," he grinned. "Come here baby," he said and pulled Louis in for a deep kiss.


End file.
